Core 3: Biostatistics, Bioinformatics & Data Management (BBD) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goal of Core 3, the Biostatistics, Bioinformatics and Data Management (BBD) Core, is to provide comprehensive support in the areas of biostatistics, bioinformatics, and data management for all research Projects, Developmental Research and Career Enhancement programs, and Cores in the UCLA SPORE in Brain Cancer. The BBD Core is comprised of multiple faculty members from the departments of Biostatistics, Biomathematics, Molecular, Cell, & Developmental Biology (MCDB), and the UCLA Institute of Quantitative & Computational Biosciences (QCB), as well as staff statisticians, database managers, bioinformaticians, database and applications development programmers, and web designers. Faculty members include nationally respected biostatisticians and bioinformaticians with broad expertise in general biostatistics, design and analysis of clinical trials, analysis and interpretation of high-dimensional tissue arrays and gene expression data, and next generation sequencing (NGS) data analysis and management, which are needed by the SPORE research projects. Collectively and individually, the members have participated in hundreds of studies involving diverse aspects of cancer research, especially translational research. They have experience working in large centers and have served on multiple NIH study sections and review committees. The Core?s biostatistics/bioinformatics faculty and staff are actively involved in UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) current projects and have an established a history of productive collaborations with many researchers in this proposed SPORE. The BBD Core works closely with the UCLA SPORE in Brain Cancer investigators to provide input on study design, statistical analysis plans, bioinformatics, data management issues.